prime_world_defenders_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Wendigo
The nocturnal monster of hunger from scary legends. Increases damage dealt by mythic towers by 25–69.19%. Role: night hunter Biography In the heart of Praya, legends are handed down from mouth to mouth, from generation to generation. Mostly they are superstitions and kind sayings but there are some stories about dreadful creatures that no soul would wish to encounter. Once a creature like that showed up near the Castle and after a while, inside. Some citizens still cannot accept that their beloved ruler gave the monster a chance to prove itself in service. But what's done is done... They say the times were hard many years ago when there was no Castle at all. The land itself seemed to revolt against the dwellers who were trying to cultivate it but, alas, in vain: endless floods ruined the harvest and food supplies were running out with each passing month... Thousands of people were starving and even the once-safe roads became dangerous — most frugal food supplies were then a good-enough reason to stain the hands with blood. While large settlements were somehow surviving, small distant villages suffered the most. One of such villages was home to a young man whose name is lost in centuries. His father and he were the only hunters — a gleam of hope for all the villagers during the dark times. Day and night they were tracking down the prey to provide for their family and neighbors. Heavy rain fell, rivers burst the banks, and animals abandoned the place that used to be their home. With the weight of the world on his shoulders, the exhausted youth went hunting towards the mountains. Rumor had it that a tremendous monster was living there, and its meat could support the people for a long time. More than once locals saw the sinister creature by a prime mountain spring: it seemed like the behemoth was coming there to water. The boy was missing for three long days, and the villagers started to consider his funeral. It was a gloomy day that suddenly changed into a dark, impenetrable night. Frightened villagers hastily hid in the houses. A little girl was looking through the window and noticed a monstrous creature entering the hunters' hut. A piercing shriek penetrated the air: the mother of the once-human monster cried in terror. The hunter boy slew the monster in the mountains and, driven by hunger, tried the meat of his prey. Deeply imbued with prime, the meat made him unconscious as soon as he finished. Unbearable pain shot through his mind: he satisfied his hunger but paid for it dearly. When the hunter came to his senses, nothing human was left in him. There was just a memory, a memory about his home. The home where he had to return by all means to do something important... But when he showed himself, even his own mother rejected him. The darkness disappeared, those who survived ran to other settlements, and so the village was left once and for all. But Wendigo, the embodiment of deadly hunger, stayed there until one day he ate enough to recover parts of his twisted mind. ru:Вендиго Category:Heroes Category:Mythic